


Dimensions

by themyscxiras



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, This is not really Tony friendly so beware lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyscxiras/pseuds/themyscxiras
Summary: ''The last thing Sam Lowell had expected to see in her living room was a large soaking wet blonde man who looked like he had jumped forward in time from the medieval age.''Sam Lowell is a normal woman living a normal life. She goes to work everyday and hangs out with her friends on the weekend. Her life is boring and simple, just the way she likes it. That is until a certain God of Thunder shows up in her living room, bring the chaos of the Marvel Universe with him.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pietro Maximoff, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Man in the Living Room

The last thing Sam Lowell had expected to see in her living room was a large soaking wet blonde man who looked like he had jumped forward in time from the medieval age.

Her night hadn’t been going that great anyway, considering she had gotten fired from her job of 12 years earlier in the day. But this was on a whole other level. Not to mention it had been raining and thundering all damn day. Sam had finally been about to go to sleep after finishing off a bottle of wine when a particularly loud crackle of lightning erupted from the sky, lighting up her apartment like a Christmas tree. In her drunken haze, Sam had simply brushed it off. But then she realized that it sounded close. Way too close. Like it was coming from inside of her apartment. 

And so she stumbled out of her bed, almost tripping over an empty pizza box and headed towards the living room. Sam reached behind her door to grab the baseball bat she had hidden there after she had been broken into a few years prior. She got a good grip on it before tip toeing out of the room. The rain had gone from a light drizzle to a downright rain pour. As she got closer to the living room, Sam could hear movement. It sounded like someone was walking around in there in really, really heavy boots. What the hell? Sam could see the front door from her position in the hallway and it was shut tight. All the locks were still on it, so where the hell did this person come from. Sam lived on the 8th floor so there was no way this guy scaled her building.

Sam finally reached the corner that connected the living room to the hallway to her bedroom. She tightened her grip on the bat again, and peered around the corner.

Standing in the middle of a living room was a man. A very, very large man. He was facing away from her so Sam couldn’t see his face. He had long, slightly blonde hair that tumbled down past his shoulders. He was also wearing….a cape? Sam squinted and realized that the man was also wearing some kind of armor. 

The first thought that came to Sam’s mind was that she was hallucinating. She was drunk, and tired and her brain could just simply not deal with reality anymore. It was certainly possible. But what if she wasn’t, and this strange man was just walking around her apartment for no reason. Sam had to make sure.

Sam cleared her throat and stepped out of the shadows. ‘’Um, excuse me?’’

The large man turned swiftly at the sound of her voice and Sam inhaled sharply in surprise.

What the hell was Chris Hemsworth doing in her living room?

This man looked exactly like him. Like down to the nose and facial hair. But the man didn’t look like Chris Hemsworth in real life, he looked like Chris Hemsworth when he was playing….Thor.

Sam was still trying to compute what she was seeing in her head when she noticed the large hammer hanging loosely from his hand.

‘’What the hell are you doing in my apartment?’’ Sam asked, finally finding her voice.

The man looked just as confused as she was.

‘’I don’t know,’’ he spoke, his baritone voice practically vibrating through the apartment. ‘’I was on Svartalfheim and now I’m here.’’

‘’Svarta-what? I’m sorry, is this some kind of cosplay thing? Because if it is, I really think you’ve taken it too far. ‘’ Sam said, irritation etched into her voice. It was way too late for this bullshit.

‘’Cosplay? I don’t know what that is. ‘’ The man replied. ‘’ I promise I do not jest. I am just as confused as you are.’’

He looked around the apartment again and then glanced out of Sam’s balcony window.

‘’What Earth is this?’’ He asked. 

Sam’s mouth dropped open slightly. ‘’What do mean ‘’What Earth is this?’’. Who the hell are you?’’

The man looked at her like she had asked the most ridiculous question in the world, which was funny since he looked like he just jumped out of a copy of Viking Weekly.

‘’Precisely what I said. What Earth am I on? 616? 1218? 1610? You can stop me when I’m getting close.’’

‘’I have no idea what any of those numbers mean!’’ Sam yelled. ‘’If you don’t tell me who you are, I’m gonna call the police.’’

Sam started to move back toward her room when the man, Chris Hemsworth 2.0, moved toward her, his hands raised. 

‘’Wait, please. That’s not necessary. ‘’

Sam raised an eyebrow. ‘’Then tell me who you are.’’

The man takes a deep breath, his hand tightening on the shaft of the hammer. The rain seemed to be coming down harder, if that was even possible.

‘’My name is Thor Odinson.’’


	2. Holy God of Thunder

Sam could not believe what she was hearing. She sure as shit was sober now.

The man - Thor- was still standing there in front of her, looking at her expectantly. She didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone that just claimed that they were the literal god of thunder?

“I understand that this is a lot to process-”

“Prove it.” Sam cut him off. She still hadn’t let go of the bat.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“You heard me. Prove it. Prove you're the god of thunder.”

Thor looked incredibly offended that she didn’t believe him off the bat. He gestured at the downpour of rain and thunder like that was an adequate answer.

‘’That doesn’t mean anything,’’ Sam said. ‘’It’s been raining and thundering all day. You haven’t been here all day, have you?’’

And even though Sam was verbalizing her skepticism, internally it was waning. She was able to get a closer look at his armor now and it looked a little bit too detailed to be a cosplay costume. The designs were so intricate. But he could have gone to a really good designer so that didn’t help anything. How the hell was she supposed to believe him?

‘’The hammer,’’ Sam said. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Thor said, looking down at the hammer in his hands.

‘’Your hammer. Mjölnir,’’ Sam gestured to it. ‘’Nobody can lift it besides you, right? If you’re really who you say you are, I shouldn’t be able to lift it.’’

Thor seemed impressed that Sam was actually able to pronounce the hammer’s name. The only reason she knew how to pronounce it was because her little brother was obsessed with Marvel before…..that’s not important right now. 

‘’You’re very feisty,’’ Thor said, a small smile on his face. ‘’You remind me of one of my oldest friends.’’

Sam had a good idea of who that was, but she refrained from saying to keep Thor from being suspicious.

Thor placed Mjölnir on her coffee table with a loud thud. He stood back, giving her the space to come forward. Sam took a deep breath. If it was fake, it would be hollow and she’d be able to pick it up. If not….oh, boy. 

Sam got a good grip on the handle and pulled. Nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled again. Still nothing. It was like it was nailed down to the table.

No. No fucking way.

She looked at Thor in shock. He smiled at her and another clap of thunder lit up the sky.

‘’Do you believe me now?’’ He asked. 

‘’What- I- I don’t understand. How are you here?’’ Sam shook her head in disbelief.

‘’I told you already. I was on Svartalfheim and now-’’

‘’No, I mean how do you exist, ‘’ Sam cut him off. ‘’You’re not supposed to be real! You’re a superhero. A comic book character.’’

Confusion flashed across Thor’s face once more. ‘’Are you saying there are no heroes on this Earth?’’

‘’This is the only Earth!’’

She could not believe this was actually happening. The literal God of Thunder was standing in front of her in the flesh. 

‘’I guess Dr. Banner was correct in his theory,’’ Thor mused. ‘’What year is it?’’

‘’Uh, 2013.’’

‘’Hmm.’’

Sam sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. The alcohol in her system was starting to make her feel tired. This situation was definitely one for the books. Reagan was gonna look at her like she had three heads tomorrow. Or probably try to commit her. 

Sam took another look at him. The fact that he was an exact copy of Chris Hemsworth was a little unnerving. The only way that would be possible was if the infinite universe theory was correct. It was a theory that had been mostly debunked by the science community (Reagan made that very clear in one of her lectures) and that was only something that happened in movies. 

_ Well, I guess they were wrong, _ Sam thought. 

‘’The theory you’re talking about is the infinite universe theory, right?’’ Sam asked. 

‘’Well, that’s the name for in mortal terms, but yes.’’ Thor replied. ‘’How did you know?’’

‘’My best friend is a physicist,’’ Sam rubbed her hands together. ‘’She spoke about it in one of her lectures.’’

Thor nodded.

Silence enveloped the two for several moments as they each collected their thoughts. What was Sam supposed to do? Let this strange God just crash on her couch? She couldn’t just let him on to the street. There was nowhere for him to go.

‘’You like pizza, right?’’

\----------------------------------

Two hours and another box of pizza later (thank god Peppinos was open 24hrs), Sam and Thor had managed to clean up her living room and were now sitting on the couch. Mjölnir was still on the coffee table.

‘’So you are telling me that there is a man that looks exactly like me on this earth, but he’s mortal?’’ Thor was asking.

‘’That’s exactly what I’m telling you,’’ Sam answered.

Thor squinted. ‘’Let me see what this ‘’Chris’ looks like.’’

‘’What, you don’t believe me?’’ Sam made a face. ‘’You are literally from a universe where there’s a man flying around in what is basically a tin can and you don’t believe that this guy looks like you?’’

Thor grinned. 

Sam rolled her eyes and got off the couch. It was weird how just two hours ago she was literally about to shit her pants and now she was bantering back and forth with Thor Odinson.

‘’Where are you going?’’ He called after her. 

‘’To get my laptop.’’

Sam grabbed her laptop off the desk in her room, and started to head back into the living room. She walked past the long mirror leaning against her wall and then stopped and did a double take.

‘’Holy shit, I look terrible,’’ she whispered. 

The image reflected in the mirror was not something to be proud of. Her long dreadlocks were fuzzy due to her forgetting to put on her bonnet, there was a medium sized wine stain in the middle of her shirt, and her eyeliner was still smeared from when she had been crying her eyes out earlier in the day. Thor had not said a thing while she was sitting there looking like she stuck her hand in a socket.

‘’Ughhh.’’ She dropped her head. 

Sam turned the bedroom light off and headed back to Thor. 

Thor was now leaning back into the couch with his boots off. His cape was draped over Sam’s chair. 

‘’I see you made yourself at home.’’ Sam sat down next to him.

‘’Well, it looks like I’ll be on this Earth for a while so why not?’’ He said in amusement.

Sam scoffed and opened her laptop. She opened up Google and typed Chris Hemsworth into the search bar. A moment later his wiki and image popped up on the screen.

‘’See?’’ Sam gestured at the screen. ‘’Carbon copy.’’

Thor sat up and squinted at the screen. He shook his head. 

‘’That man looks nothing like me,’’ he insisted. ‘’Not even close.’’

Sam stared at him, bewildered. She turned back to the screen and clicked on an image of Chris Hemsworth dressed as Thor. The image was from the second Thor movie that had come out just this year. He was wearing the exact same armor that Thor was wearing. There was literally nothing different.

‘’Wow, the costume department was spot on,’’ Sam mused.

The valley between Thor’s eyebrows deepened. He looked concerned.

‘’What is this image from?’’ He demanded, a large finger pointed at the screen.

‘’Um, it’s from a movie that came out about you this year. It’s the second one.’’

‘’Movie?’’

‘’Yeah, a movie,’’ Sam clicked on the link to Thor: The Dark World at the bottom of the screen. ‘’See? The first one came out in 2011. That’s the one you got banished in.’’

‘’Banished? How do you mortals know I got banished from Asgard?’’ Thor inquired.

‘’I guess from the comic books,’’ Sam answered. ‘’You guys have comic books on your Earth right?’’

‘’I don’t know. That is something Stark or Banner would know.’’

Sam could not understand why this was not computing in Thor’s mind. He’s a literal god that has probably fought more mythical creatures than Sam could count on all her fingers and toes yet the fact that an alternate version of himself exists is stumping him. Amazing.

‘’Didn’t you say that there were multiple Earth’s before? Why is this so surprising? It was bound to be a possibility, right?’’ Sam asked.

‘’I have only met one alternate version of me,’’ Thor rumbled. ‘’And he was certainly not mortal.’’

Huh.

Thor pointed at the screen again. ‘’I want to watch this...movie. If you wouldn’t mind.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Sam clicked on the link to buy it. ‘’Can I ask why?’’

‘’I want to see how much of it is lies.’’

Sam sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. UPDATE

Hi, guys, if you're reading this I'm sorry there's been no chapter 3 yet. I've been busy with school this last month and I have finals coming up in the next week so I'll be busy with that. But the good thing is that I have a whole month for winter break so I'll be updating a lot then. I wrote this because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging. I promise there's more coming!


End file.
